Tres años sin ti
by JVill
Summary: Jade y John se encuentran en aquel buque a la espera de tres años para llegar a su destino. John parece alarmarse con aquello de estar tres años allí, mientras que Jade lo lleva de una forma bastante más calmada pero… tal vez es ella la que peor lleva aquella espera. Jade x Dave y Jade x Davesprite!


_Gracias por empezar a leer este fic! Antes de nada, aclaro que este primer capítulo es una escena de la serie que sale más adelante, añadiendo una leve adaptación para hacerlo más DavexJade. La primera intermisión del acto 6. Así que si no quieren spoilers mejor no sigan! O simplemente notaran que les faltan muchas piezas a entender… Gracias por su atención~_

Wow! Esto es realmente impresionante! Rose y Dave también tienen esos dulces pijamas del nivel dios! Como nosotros! – dijo John después de ver aquella imagen de Dave y Rose junto a los trolls a través del cuerpo de Jade. También es cierto que estaba impresionado por ese poder, pero como de costumbre, se dejaba llevar más por otro tipo de sensaciones- Aunque Dave se ve algo estúpido con esa pequeña capucha ajustada…

Yo creo que se ve genial! – Comento con una divertida sonrisa la bruja del espacio, que ahora con aquellas apariencias de perro, solo le faltaba poder mover la cola para expresar mejor su alegría- Y esa capa que tiene es muy grande y genial! Como la de un súper héroe! – añadió esta vez con un pequeño tic hacia arriba en las orejitas de perro-

Cierto… Aunque sigo prefiriendo mi traje – aunque siendo sinceros aquellos trajes parecían ser diseñados por el mismo demonio, que quería que los héroes se vieran simplemente ridículos a la hora de salvar el mundo… - Con el de Dave pueden hacerse tantas bromas… Como por ejemplo "Hola! Soy tu menstruación…!"

John, por favor, no sigas…

Ok, bien, no diré nada más al respecto de ese traje tan rojo… - rodó los ojos el joven nerd y luego de nuevo miro a Jade, fijándose de nuevo en aquella escena- Has visto a todos esos trolls? Hay tantos que conocerlos a todos ya se me hace todo un mundo… Y me pregunto quien es quien… - levanto una mano, señalando uno de aquellos cuerpos grises que se podían ver a trabes del cuerpo de la chica- Ese de allí tiene pinta de ser Karkat. Con su amigo el payaso que ha mencionando hace un buen rato. Oh! Y esa con las gafas rojas creo que solo puede ser Terezi. El resto no tengo ni idea de quienes serán… Solo me pregunto si Vriska estará allí también…

… - La chica hizo un largo silencio cuando John menciono aquella troll en cuestión… De nuevo había visto algo que hubiese preferido no ver con aquellas gafas… Y de hecho no quería ser ella quien diese la mala noticia a John… Ahora parecían todos bastante contestos con su nuevo rumbo y empezar con lagrimas y lamentos el primer día de viaje no podría significar nada bueno-

Al menos Rose se ve mejor! La última vez que la vi parecía triste… y también negra… -añadió con bastante extrañeza sobre si había algún poder capaz de hacer cambiar el color de piel…- Recuerdo que estaba tratando de hablar con ello pero solo balbuceaba como un monstruo y no la podía entender. Fue bastante frustrante y luego cuando quise darme cuenta estaba inconsciente y al despertarme, ella estaba muerta… - no parecía demasiado alegre con aquel recuerdo, pero lo contaba con bastante naturalidad. Al fin y al cabo ahora las cosas estaban bien. Jade parecía acompañar al sentimiento de John con una leve expresión de tristeza… Mejor empezar a buscar un tema más distraído como…- Oh! ¿Sabias que tuve que darle un beso para hacerla volver a la vida?

… Oh! A-a si…? – pregunto recordando algo de repente. Solo una escena fugaz en su mente. Pero que la hizo sonrojar de forma leve-

Si, de verdad! – alardeaba John mientras asentía un par de veces, como dando de aquel modo más credibilidad a sus palabras- Es un poco raro besar a un cuerpo muerto, pero no me importó – la forma que tenía John para expresarse siempre era diferente… especial. No especial en el sentido de retrasado, ni mucho menos. Era… simplemente la forma en parte inocente en la que parecía comentar las cosas. - ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando besaste a Dave? – como eso por ejemplo. Sin malicia, ni segundas intenciones, pero estaba claro que no era una pregunta que pudiera hacer con tanta naturalidad-

… … … - el silencio de Jade era realmente largo. ¿tal vez iba a espera a los tres años a darle una respuesta a John? No era mala idea, sino fuera por que la chica noto como el chico parecía volver abrir la boca, tal vez con la intención de hacer de nuevo la pregunta con la esperanza de que aquel silencio se debiera a que Jade no había escuchado bien- … - ¿era tan difícil entender su sonrojo? ¿¡Era tan difícil entender que aquella no era una pregunta que quisiera responder! - ¿¡Como te enteraste de eso! – al final salto algo defensiva. Ella… que solía mostrarse bastante alegre y sincera-

Me lo dijo Karkat – Oh, maldito troll del demonio. No se empezó con buen pie con él. ¿Qué necesidad había en contarle a John lo del beso? No podía tener ni un poco de intimidad? ¿No podía… guardarse aquel recuerdo en su mente solo para ella? Tenía que ser algo que supiera John y tal vez medio trollvillage! – Crees que estos besos representaran que la profecía de Karkat se hará realidad?

La profecía…? Oh! Te refieres a esa tontería de tu terminaras casándote con Rose…? – "Y yo con Dave", aunque no se lo tomaba tan a pecho como John, que realmente parecía tomarse en serio la charlatanería de un troll…-

Bueno, Karkat parece que siempre esta enfadado y dice joder en prácticamente cada frase… Pero parece saber de lo que habla cuando se trata de romance. –añadió el ladeando un poco la cabeza, recordado por unos instantes aquel cómico dibujo del troll con sus respectivas flechas-

Uh… Yeah… No se… Y si te preguntas si realmente quieres a Rose en realidad antes de pensar en si tienes que casarte o no con ella…? – dijo la chica tratando de abrirle un poco la mente a John con aquella pregunta. Tal vez lo único que le hiciese falta al chico era pensarlo con más calma y con las palabras adecuadas-

Oh… Hombre… Pues no lo se – bien, aquello lo había dicho tan rápido en Jade ponía en seria duda si John había meditado la pregunta tanto como ella haría…- ¿Y tu? - ¿Y ella? Y ella! Como? Ahora le preguntaba directamente si le gustaba Dave? Empezaba a sentir ganas de teletransportarse de allí… Ir bajo tierra tal vez. De nuevo sus mejillas estaba empezando alcanzar un tono rojo que rozaba el peligro de ser descubierta. Pero el nerd o no estaba satisfecho con aquella reacción o era tonto, pues seguía esperando una respuesta.

"_Ya le estoy echando de menos… Y aun han de pasar tres años para que pueda volver a verle… En realidad me alegro de haber podido gozar de sus labios ni que fuera unos instantes…"_

-Pensaba la chica lo que le hubiese gustado decir por aquello quedo con un simple- Hmmmm… Creo que los hecho de menos – si, en plural. Refiriéndose a Dave y a Rose. Aunque de forma mental ella misma ya sabía a quien iban dirigidas aquellas palabras- Me gustaría que estuviesen aquí solo por unos pocos minutos… - el hecho de hablarle, dirigirle de vez en cuando una mirada a los ojos, jugar a tratar de verle las pupilas a través de las gafas… Él parece darse cuenta de cuando le han localizado los ojos, pues suele terminar desviando la mirada… ¿tal vez por eso lleva las gafas? Bueno en realidad es para ser cool… O quizás solo desvía los ojos de aquel juego de la chica? Como fuese, le gustaría poder volver hacer aquello una vez más… Y pedirle disculpas por haberlo dejado como un colador… Y… Oh, mierda, de nuevo le vino la imagen de aquel beso… Vamos, solo fue unos instantes y lo hiciste más con la intención de "por el equipo" que por… por que te gusta… no? –

Si! Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría contarles y también miles de preguntas! – Bien, por aquel motivo apreciaba a John. De la misma forma que sacaba temas del modo más descuidado posible, también parecía cerrarlos de la misma forma-

Bueno… En realidad podrías preguntarles ahora si quieres… - dijo ella empezando a recuperar un poco la estabilidad en su pecho, que por un momento podría haber jurado que saldría disparado aquel delicado corazón de perrito que tenía ahora… ¡Quien sabe! ¡Tal vez también podía teletransportarse aquel dichoso corazón! Sería maravilloso! Podría entregárselo al caballero y tal vez a él le resultara tan cool que decidiera guardarlo en un pote de cristal… Junto a su colección de otras cosas muertas… Maldición, tenía que dejar de pensar en él… -

De verdad! –john ya parecía saltar de emoción y pensando en todas aquellas cosas que quería preguntar y decirle al verles! Entre ellas las pintas de compresa usada que tenía su amigo-

_Hasta aquí por hoy~ Ojala le guste si es que hay alguien que le interesan los fics de la serie en español! Haceros notar con un review! _


End file.
